Shaman King II
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Dropped
1. Prolouge

ShamanKing II  
  
Jacy-I got this idea when my sis wanted to make a sequel to Shaman King when we watched the last episode. Well, it's basically a sequel to it, I am still kinda screwed on how to make the events, I just got a plan. Help me out if you have any ideas that can help me!  
  
Pairings:  
  
Yoh/Anna  
  
Ren/Horo Horo  
  
Faust/Eliza(Not much on that, though...)  
  
Marco/Jeanna(I THINK!!!! Not sure on that.)  
  
Yoh/Hao(I THINK!!!!!!!!! I don't know, should I?)  
  
And I think that's it.  
  
Disclaimer:Me dont own Shaman King, cause if I did, I will make it a Ren/Horo Horo pairing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+RING RING+  
  
A short boy walked by a room, when he was going to the bathroom. He heard something familiar, ringing. Curiosly, he went into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+RING RING+  
  
A girl with green hair tied up into a weird hair style looked up from where she sat. She was a having a fun game of Mah Jong with her family.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+RING RING+  
  
A young girl with light blue hair looked up from her tent. Her eyes wide with horrer as she approached her brother's pile of old battle clothes as she heard her brother and a friend laughing in the night air, outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+RING RING+  
  
A panther-like cat looked up from it's food it was eating and walked towards it's master's dressing room. He heard a big laughter outside on the stage, before entering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+RING RING+  
  
A blonde women widened her eyes at the stars as she heard the familiar ring. Her husband had left her on the roof, for a bathroom break. The women jumped off the roof and looked into her husband's room through the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+RING RING+  
  
A group of men looked around anxiously when they heard a ringing noise. They panicked when they thought the ringing was from what their former 'boss' had given them as a present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Earth rattled, the side walk lights buzzed as we hear a million "WHAT!!?????" was screamed throughout the Earth.   
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Jacy- Short, yes, very, I just wanted to know the reaction from you readers, so tell me is it good? Bad? Should I continue? SO?!?!?!?!?!? After I get the reactions, I will make a WAYWAYWAY longer chapter, if you guys think it's good. If you guys say, NO! IT SUX! Then I'll forget it.   
  
I know it's a boring start, but I'm planning on making some crossovers for new shamans, like... maybe, YuGiOh, Inuyasha, ETC. So tell me what you see of this. What do you think will make this good? Who should I put in? What anime's shall I cross it with to make good shamans? AND I DO NOT WANT ANY OCs, sorry!   
  
R+R!!! I NEED YOUR OPINION!!!!!! 


	2. Can It Be?

Chapter 1- Can It Be..?  
  
Jacy- OMG! 7 REVIEWS FOR 1 CHAPTER!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! That's the best record I have gotten! Me so happy!! Oh! And for the crossovers, I'll have to look it up, but whoever knows what gravitation is, out there, PLEASE HELP! And you don't have to know about any of the animes to understand this story, like if you don't know what YuGiOh is, no worries, you don't have to!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... exept my noodles here!  
  
NOTE-story might see, screwey, cause I'm kinda having writer's block...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At a peaceful household of a young man and his future wife, dinner was being served. A guest was here that day for dilevering something to the young man.   
  
A girl with short- blonde hair and stern eyes glared at the brown-haired easy-going-boy. The boy swollowed loadly and looked at his friend.  
  
His friend has a weird dark shark-like hairdo, and is wearing what looks like school clothes, a yellow shirt, tie, and black shorts.   
  
The weird hair kid looked back, equally matching the other boy's frightened look. Just then, as the tension grew, a loud "BANG" sound was heard, that sounded like the front door opening was heard, and a "YOH-KUN!" followed.  
  
Into the kitchen, came a VERY short kid, that wore a school outfit, and holding a dictionary. "Yoh-kun! Anna-san(AN-Does he call her that?) Gombawa(Good Evening)! The short kid yelled as he looked around the small kitchen as his eyes met golden ones that was owned by non-other than the purple-haired guest. "NANI?!?!?(WHAT?!?) REN-KUN?!"  
  
The one who was called Ren, stood up from where he sat, his hair grew about 2 meters high, and hid golden eyes glared at the short brainiac. "DON'T call me Ren-KUN!" he emphasized on the KUN part.  
  
The one called Yoh, stood up, too, and went to stop Ren from any future moves. The shorter boy just backed away a little, with his hands out, facing Ren.   
  
Just when everything was getting disasterouse, the girl named Anna finally blew. "YOH! REN! MANTA! OSUWARI(Sit +Too much Inuyasha for me! ^^+)!" She commanded, as everybody did as she told, around the big table, in less than a split second.   
  
Manta looked up to the dish which was placed on the table. It looked like a GIGANTIC plate of rice. "Yoh-kun, did you make this? You could have worked on the looks of this..." Before Manta could say another word, someone punched him straight in the wall.  
  
"Manta... Daijobou(Are You OK)?" Yoh said, as waterfall tears poured out of his eyes.  
  
"This is for dissing my cooking." Anna plainly said.   
  
Ren stared at the scene before him, and swallowed loudly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the dinner, Manta felt like going to the bathroom, so he walked out to the hall. As he approached his destination, he heard a odd ringing noise from Yoh's bedroom. Being his curiose self, he went in to check on what's happening.   
  
he entered the door and looked around the empty room. It was fairly empty, with some boxes lieing on the floor, a few clothes here and there, then he noticed the hidden sword that was wrapped around in some cloth, and there, dangling, is a orange watch-like thing, beeping.   
  
Manta carefully approached the sword, one step at a time. He could'nt believe this. It was the Oracle Bell that was ringing? But that only means...  
  
The shorty carefully took down the beeping machine, and looked into it's screen.   
  
'WHAT?! This can't be right! Yoh-kun already became the Shaman King(AN-I HAVE NO IDEA DID HE! because, dumb DVD player screwed up the epsodes-62,63, and I think 64, and I only saw the last episode, when everybody was back to their normal lives, and I never saw the defeating of Hao, so correct me if I am wrong, and can someone PLEASE! tell me what happened in that battle? It's for future chapters, thankyou!) But how can the Oracle Bell be ringing? Unless.. Hao is still alive.. Unless... The great Spirit is still here!(An-AGAIN! Correct me if I am wrong.) Manata screamed in his head.  
  
In the screen of the Oracle Bell, came a few words.   
  
The Shaman Fight May Be Over,  
  
But The Shaman Battles Just Begun  
  
Manta's eyes widened with fear, as he screamed. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the dining room, Yoh was drinking tea peacefully with Anna and Ren. Just as Yoh took another sip, he, along with his friends, heard a loud "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" that seemingly came from outside, but a louder one inside.   
  
As surprised as he is, Yoh spit out all of his tea and looks behind him. A ghostly wind blew from outside, and came 2 spirits. A shocked and a drunk looking ghosts. (If you're like, WTH?! Who's drunk?! Well, remember the ending song? Where Amidamaru watched as Mosuke and Bason was drinking like crazy at his tomb?)  
  
The shocked one has ligt hair and samurai clothes. The drunk one had chinese warrior clothes. "YOH-DONO!" Yelled the japaenese warrior.   
  
"Cinderena-Dono!" Hicced the drunk ghost. Ren's hair grew about 10 meters tall after hearing his ghost's outburst, Ren took out his spear looking chinese weapon and cut his drunken ghost's body and head in half. (An-Just imagine it from the episod where Ren had gone insane and Horo Horo had brought him to the Buddha place, and it ended up with Chocolove saving everyone!) "REN-DONO!"  
  
"Amidamaru! Did you hear that too?" Yoh asked his spirit, who gave a nod as a response. "It sounded like Manta! Igasou(An-I think I spelt it wrong, but it's supposed to be- "Let's Go")!" he yelled, as the three humans dashed out of the room, followed by 2 ghosts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MANTA!" Yoh yelled, as he and his gang rushed into his room. There, sat a shocked Manta, who is inching away from what looks like Yoh's Oracle Bell.   
  
Yoh proceeded towards his frightened friend and kneed down to eye-level with him. "Manta, what's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru cut in as he floated towards the Oracle Bell. Yoh nodded and walked over to it, and picked it up. And that's when his eyes turned into total shock, and time seemed to have stopped.   
  
Anna walked over to Yoh. "What is the matter with you?" She asked, harshly. Yoh slowely turned towards his future wife and gave her the Oracle Bell. Anna snapped it out of his hands and glared at the screen, then, even she froze.  
  
Lastly, Ren walked up to them and without talking, took the Oracle Bell from Anna and looked at it. He read out loud, "The Shaman Fight may be over, but the Shaman Battles just begun." After a few seconds, he realized what this meant, and then he froze.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seems like a eternity, they heard what seems like Eliza's voice, screaming for Faust. Then, loud footsteps cold be heard, and last, they heard Faust screaming.   
  
Outside, a sidewalk light's light died out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We see Yoh, Ren, Anna, Manta, Faust, and Elza sitting around a large table. Their eyes filled with shock, thier hands, shivering.   
  
Finally, Anna spoke up. "Alright, this is enough time fooling around, if there IS another Shaman tournament, then Yoh, tomorrow, there will be special training."   
  
With that, Yoh snapped back to reality, and started crying waterfall tears.   
  
"YOH! This is no time to be playing around. If there is a Shaman Battle, then who could have made it? The Patch people? The 10 Oracles? Or could it even be... Hao?" Ren stated. The last comment made everyone froze again.   
  
"But.. Hao is dead(AN-Correction?), right? And he had gotten the Great Spirit(AN-CORRECTION!), then what else does he want?" Manta pointed out.  
  
Everybody became queit, Yoh closed his eyes in deep thought, and so did Ren, and the 2 spirits. Anna couldn't stand it anymore, it wa getting too late, and tomorrow will be full of work. She stood up, and left.   
  
Yoh and the others looked up as Anna left. "Well, if Anna doesn't think it's a bother, then let's get some sleep. We'll think about it tomorrow. Oiasumi(Goodnight)." With that said, the young shaman stood up, and left too.   
  
Ren smiled inwardly. 'Yoh, you're always so easy-going. And this time, I won't lose to you.' He thought, and left, leaving Faust and Eliza clueless, so they also went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, it was very busy. In early in the morning, Anna woke Yoh up, saying she was hungry, so Yoh went to make breakfast for her. Fasut was trainging with Eliza very early, Ren was also trainging with Bason, and a lot of unexpected guests came over. Guess who!   
  
"YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A very familiar voice screamed throughout the Asakura household. Yoh was in the middle of making his pancake(YUM!), and the others were busy doing their things, Anna went to answer the door.   
  
"What are you all doing here?" A ticked Anna asked.   
  
A blue-haired boy rubbed the back of his head. "Long time no see, Anna!" He smiled.   
  
"ANNA! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?!" A tall man butted in front of the blue-haured kid and waved to Anna.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY ONI-CHAN(brother)!!" A blue-haired girl, that looked like the blue-haired boy, pushed the man to the back.  
  
Anna gave them a glare, and closed the door on their face. "If you all are hear to fool around, leave."   
  
The blue-haired boy pushed the door opened again, "Oi! Anna! We're here for something really important." His usual, joking face became seriose.  
  
Anna nodded and let them in.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOH-DONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the man with the piccle hair-style, as he hugged his master.   
  
Yoh got frightened, and jumped up a few feet, making his pancakes fly up, and landed on the man's head.   
  
"Ah... Ryu... It's nice to see you...." Yoh said, rubbing the back of his head in abarrasement.  
  
The man named Ryu stoned up as his hair dripped with maple syrup.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ren was practicing cutting logs with his Kwan Dao, when....  
  
"BASON IN KWAN DAO!! CHIKAN ZAN MAI!" Ren took another slicing to the pile of logs, and turned them smaller.   
  
Ren panted and was about to take another slicing when...  
  
"REN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice made Ren jump.   
  
Somehow, something inside, something made him feel happy, but just something VERY tiny. And all the rest of him is annoyed.  
  
Ren slowely turn his head around, and saw, non other, than the blue-haired Ainu running in his direction, with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"REN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU!!!!??? I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the hyper-active Ainu boy. He tackled Ren to the ground.   
  
For the Ainu, this might be fun, but for Ren....  
  
"HORO HORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
... After a fuming Ren got off Horo Horo, he took his Kwan Dao and chased him all around the house... -_-...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*clears throat* OK! After destroying HALF THE HOUSE! Anna finally stopped Ren from trying to kill Horo Horo, and got Ryu to UN-stone, and got everyone to sit around the table again.   
  
Anna was the first to talk. "Alright, Horo Horo," Horo Horo looked up at Anna, with a guilty smile. "You are going to pay for the damage you caused in this house."   
  
There was a long period of silence, when Horo Horo stoned up. The girl with long blue hair, who was supposed to be Horo Horo's sister, Pilika, made a fist. "Oni-chan...."  
  
Anna continued. "And as for you three being here, it has something to do with the Oracle ringing, right?"   
  
The two shamans and the one girl nodded in unison. "It said something about the Shaman Battles." The girl stated.   
  
"And after my group of friends came and gave me the Oracle, I was also as stunned." Stated the guy with a pancake still on his head.   
  
"Then it might be broadcasted to all the shamans, do you think?" Ren asked, with his hands crossed.   
  
Yoh looked down. "Could Manta really be right? Is it true that Hao is behind this..?" Yoh asked.   
  
Mentioning the frightful name, everyone looked down.   
  
"If only there's some way we can contact the 10 Oracles." Horo Horo said.   
  
Pilika looked up. "Um.. Minna(Everybody)? Have you tried the phone?" Pilike pointed to the phone.   
  
Yoh shot his eyes open. "YOH KNOW THEIR PHONE NUMBER?!" He yelled.   
  
Pilika crossed her arms. "I would have thought so, you guys didn't look into the HELP menu, did you?" She took her brother's Oracle out and went to HELP, then Ryu and Yoh mimicked her.   
  
"First, go to help, then look to ORACLES and then pres enter, and there it is! All the stats on the oracles! Where they live, Their Furyoku, etc.!" smiled Pilika.   
  
"NANI?!?!?!?(WHAT?!?!?!?!) I never noticed that!" Yelled Ryu.   
  
Anna stood up, took Yoh's Oracle Bell and went to the phone. Everyone watched her.   
  
Anna slowely dialed one number at a time.... Everybody watched as the tension grew. Yoh swollowed hard. Finally, the last number punched in...  
  
"Mushi Mushi(Hello [on the phone])? I would want a large pizza with everything on it." Anna spoke.   
  
Everybody fell anime style. "ANNA-SAN! Arn't you going to phone the 10 Oracles?" asked Ryu.   
  
Anna closed the phone and shot a death glare at Ryu, then at Yoh. " I never got my breakfast..." Yoh smiled abarassingly. Ryu looked away, as if it wasn't his fault.  
  
Anna then took up the phone again. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Mushi Mushi(Hello), is this Shilva? This is Anna. Hai... You have to get here, to Yoh's ASAP. I'll give you 10 minutes. I don't care how far away you are from Japan!" With the last statement, she banged the phone down and went over to the table.   
  
'Poor Shilva...' Yoh thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 10 seconds, there was a call from out the door.   
  
"It must be Shilva." Said Horo Horo.  
  
Anna stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal...   
  
"HI MANTA!" Yelled Ryu, as he ran and greeted Manta. Everybody else,(Excluding Anna) fell.   
  
"It's you Ryu! It's been so long!" Manta greeted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About another 10 seconds, there was another call from outside the door.   
  
"It HAS to be Shilva this time." Stated Pilika.   
  
Anna rose up and opened the door.   
  
"Hello! Pizza dilivery!" Again, everyone fell.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*clears throat* AND FINALLY! After about another 10 seconds, another call was outside.   
  
"If this isn't Shilva, I'll cut whoever's outside's head off!" Yelled a annoyed Ren.  
  
This time, Yoh got up and opened the door.   
  
"YOH! HI!" Yup, it was Shilva.   
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
REVIEW THANX!  
  
Darkgothicangel-SURE! If I have any idea's I'll tell you! But my head is really empty at the moment! AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
sakuuya-lol! I don't really like Jeanna or Marco, but if you want a MarcoXJeanna, SURE! AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
blizzard blue-I continued right away when I got so many reviews, THANX! AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
Falcon Strife-Thanx for the good comments and support! Just tell me basically what Gravitation is about, and I'll do some research, then SURE! I can cross with that! any more ideas? AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
cvs-Thanx for the support! I really appreciate it! AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
Kasurie Diethel- Thanx for the positive comments! I really appreciate it! ^^ AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
keiko- WOW! Thanx for being the first Reviewer, and for the really positive comments! And just for reviewing, and giving me an opinion, I WILL MAKE A HAOX YOH! AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jacy-Sorry if this wasn't funny, I tried to stuff some humour in it. And remember, I am not so sure on what happened at the battle with Yoh VS Hao, I just know that Hao's Spirit of Fire fused with the Great Spirit, turning it into a golden Spirit Of Fire. So there. And others, such as Chocolove and Lyserg will be put into it. I am not sure, but I thik Chocolovve went back to New York? So he is taking a plane back as we speak! And Lyserg is at London, right? On his way! And how DID Shilva get from whereever he is to Yoh's so quick? Well, YOU'LL SEE!  
  
NOTE!! - I MIGHT HAVE TO MAKE A OC FOR THE NEW ENEMY SINCE IT'S HAOxYOH! BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, TELL ME!  
  
R+R!! 


	3. New Tournaments and New Enemies

Chapter 2- New Tournament, New Enemies   
  
Jacy-You all are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO kind to actually Review this, I am so happy! You really have no idea how happy I am!!!! SQUEAL!!!! Arigatou Gozaimas!(Thanks alot) AND I MEAN IT! And so damned sorry about the delay, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! DONT KILL ME! PLEASE! And thanx for the help, all of you ppls! I already got a plan ready, so the next few chpters are gonna be a breeze!  
  
Oh, and thanks for the ideas, I can really use 'em!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Shaman King or anyother anime in this if I have to put in the new shamans this chapter.   
  
"YOH! HI!" Silva exclaimed as the old friend enters the house, towards the gang.   
  
Silva is still wearing his old Patch clothes. He waved a friendly hello to everyone, before turning to a pissed Anna.  
  
"Why did you take so long?" The Itako asked plainly. Her death eyes narrowed to a glare at the one of the ten oracles.   
  
Silva sweatdropped, and waved at the scary women before laughing sheepishly. "Well, it's not my fault I was all the way in Australia, chasing kangaroos..." he mumbled.  
  
"Hm..?" Anna, now in the brink of blowing up, asked, tauntingly. Silva then, became quite, not wanting to end up in the hospital. Everyone follows, waiting for Anna's reaction.   
  
However, it never came. Anna kept on eating her pizza, ignoring the scared eyes the roamed the room. Everyone waited silently. The tension grew.   
  
Finally, the scary itako finally spoke. "Well, enough of that. You know we asked you to come for some reason, right?"  
  
The oracle swolled hard. "Yes, I thought of THAT much."  
  
Anna then, stood up, and looks at Silva directly into the eyes. "The oracle... It rang."   
  
Those 4 easy words, brought total shock to Silva's face. He tried to soak in those four words, bur it just seemed impossible, like how the meaning of the words should be.   
  
"You.. mean.. The oracle that we gave you, rang?" It was almost a whisper.   
  
Yoh then, also stood up. "Hai. It said something about the Shaman Battles are going to begin. What does it all mean?" Yoh asked, curiosly.  
  
Silva's mouth went dry. He looked around the room, and came across the many confused looks that was desinated to him. He finally found his voice again, to speak.   
  
"I am serios here... this only means one thing. Hao.. Is.. Not.. Dead.." Shock faces were spread out like butter on toast, around the small, tensed room. the last 4 words knocked on each shaman's brain wildly.   
  
Ren was one of the first to regain his composure. He jolted up. "What do you mean, NOT DEAD? How can you know just by the oracle ringing?" Ren said, doubtingly.   
  
Silva gave Ren a serios look. "Because..." The Oracle sighed, "Only the Great Spirit can make the Oracle ring. And the last time I remembered the Great Spirit, was when Hao and the Spirit of Fire merged with it. So this only means one thing..." He trailed off.   
  
"... Hao is not dead..." Horo Horo joined Yoh, Silva, Ren and Anna, standing up.   
  
".. This only means trouble, if Hao is not really dead, then where is he? Where did he go?" Ryu also stood up, putting his hands up, palms facing the roof, in a I dunno, kinda way.  
  
"... But that still doesn't explain the Oracle ringing and the 'Shaman Battles'." Faust pointed out, also standing.   
  
Manta looks down onto the floor. "Must we go through all those horrible things again? All those deaths...." Manta trailed off as visions of, Lyserg's parents, the X-Laws, The spirits they met a long time ago, the ones that played a joyful game of mudball fight with them, all these visions came back to all of them.   
  
Everyone's eyes set down to the cold floor. Old memories return back quickly, their minds zooms past the many events that happened to them a few years ago, all their adventures, of happiness.... and pain.   
  
The one thing that got them all back to their senses, was the Oracles.. The one thing Silva came to talk about, ringing once again. The Shamans and that one human's eyes shot up, and towards their respectful Oracles. Ren, however, had to look at Horo Horo's seeing as his Oracle was left at home in China.   
  
Today, when the stars are clearest  
  
At the Funbari Graveyard  
  
And that was all that was said on the Oracles.   
  
"No.. We don't have to suffer anymore than what we suffered before... I'll end this... " Yoh said, nearly whispering.   
  
The stars shone in it's brilliant rays of crystal in the gloomy, dark sky. It's light sone towards the Funbari Graveyard. There, many shadows gathered. They all were here for the same reason. They all came for 1 same goal.   
  
The shadows roamed around, whispering among themselves, when finally, a few others proceeded into the gathering crowd. They were not shadows like the rest, they are more supiorier. They have a type of glow within themselves. They wear a determined and dark like face, different from the other's confused and puzzled ones.  
  
These 5 shadows and 1 human, and another 1 itako walked towards the crowd of shadows that made way for them.   
  
They proceeded towards the desinated area, in which they were summoned to.   
  
"Ah... If it isn't Yoh, and the other followers. It's been some time, Asakura Yoh..." A voice spent chills up the six's spines.   
  
"Hao...." the word left the 1 human's mouth, without him knowing so.   
  
Everything seemed to have froze. Every shadow stopped in the sound of the horrifying name. Everything froze into place.   
  
The only one's that did not freeze, was the six who entered, and the frightful name's owner, himself.   
  
"Hao... Why are you still alive?!" yelled the leader of the six, as the others got their weapons ready.   
  
Out of almost no where, jumped down a young man. He has long dark brown hair, and red star earings. He wears a cloth like shirt, that did not bother staying in place, as the owner fell to the ground. His pants were full of star like belts around his back, his shoes were made out of some sort of red lego. His eyes... His eyes made everyone question. His eyes hold no life, like in a trance... This is not normal...   
  
"Asakura Yoh... You have finally came..." The lips of the owner of that voice moved, however, his eyes stayed in place, his hands by his side, his legs root to the floor. This was not normal at all.  
  
After the words said, behind the shaman that was in a sort of trance, appeared a golden monster. It has green eyes, and a glowing golden body.   
  
"HAO!" Yelled the younger Asakura, his voice full of hatred and anger. Just like on cue, the 5 shamans each called their own spirits.   
  
"Bason! in Kwan Dao! Oversoul!(An-My sis says he says something else, but I don't know, sorry!)!"  
  
"Kororo! Oversoul!"  
  
"Eliza! Oversoul! "  
  
"Tokegaroh! Oversoul!"  
  
"Amidamaru! In Haursame! In Futunomitama no Turugi! Oversoul!"  
  
Then, with one blast, came flying 5 huge mega Oversouls, one is a glowing yellow weapon, that took the place of Ren's Kwan Dao, another, that (Looks like Shiva from Final Fantasy, don't own that either, :P) is blue spirit, with a beautiful figure, and another one, that has devil wings, and a nurse shirt, holding a gigantic needle, and one that looks like a cart, with 8 snake heads, and lastly, a giant blue sword with a red handle.   
  
All 5 strong-looking spirits charges right at the golden spirit, but was blocked by 3 other giant shadows. Their glowing red eyes spent chills down the shamans and respective spirit's back.   
  
With a loud roar from the three unkown spirits that seems to have came out of no where, the other 5 came, shooting back.   
  
Yells and screams were heard from the shamans that summoned the spirits, as the spirits slowely disntigrate, and leaving only the shamans flying back, until they crash into either a tomb stone, or a tree.   
  
"Yoh!" yelled the 1 human, who ran to all his friend's side.   
  
The 5 shamans fell unconciose, as the 1 girl itako was left to stand against the beasts. All the other shamans watching dare not interfere. They're strength was incredibly strong.   
  
Anna took her eyes off her fallen comrades, and reached for her beads around her neck, as she shot back towards her enemies.   
  
A gasp escaped her lips, as she sees many other recruites followed the last 3, forming a protective shell around their master. The one master walked out of the protection, like a robot, he walked in such a way, as in he is not alive.   
  
He approached the itako, and plainly said, " Join the Shaman Battles. I will be there. There will be a Shaman Battle in Tokyo for the starter, and then you have to reach Fire Island after the perlimenary rounds. However, form the start of the Shaman Battle in Tokyo, you have to start off with a 4 shaman group. I will be waiting... " the shaman commanded, plainly, and in a flash of fire, all of his minions have taken off on the golden spirit's back.   
  
Anna released her beads and looks at Yoh and company. She narrowed her eyes in disapproavel. "They have grown stronger... A lot stronger.. Yoh.. Be careful..." she muttered to herself.   
  
The plane landed, a green-haired boy walked out. His eyes covered by the shadows. The boy takes a look at his hand, where a green Oracle Bell is attached to. "Yoh..." He muttered.   
  
Meanwhile, another plane landed, a young African boy walked out. His lips formed a wide grin. "The jokes are coming to town...(An-Lame, sorry!)" he whispered to himself.   
  
Jacy- SO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!! I thought I should end right there, I am so sorry, the next chapter will be longer, I promise!   
  
THANX REVIEWERS!   
  
blizzard blue-NO WORRIES!! There will be LOADS of HoroRen, cause they're my fav. couple! THANX FOR READING!  
  
ahnigurL- I know you might not read anymore, but thanx for the OneShot thing, it was a accident, I swaer, lol Thanx for reading anyways!  
  
Fence Spider- Oh, I see, and sorry if the first chapter bothered you, THANX FOR READING!  
  
silvertears-Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! AND THANX FOR THE NICE COMMENTS! I promise I'll update sooner this time! AND THANX FOR READING!  
  
Falcon Strife- OMG! THANX A BUNCH! I really can use all that, thanx a GAZILLION! And there was a Ryu/Manta hinting?!?!? O.o that's not supposed to be there... And THANX (again) FOR READING! 


	4. Recruit

**_Shaman King II_**  
  
**Chapter 3-Recruit**   
  
Jacy- Kill me! Shoot me! JUST KILL ME! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I am such a lazy ass! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!  
  
Disclaimer- not own  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beep...Beep...  
  
The heart moniter was on the whole night Anna stayed at the hospital, beside Yoh's side.   
  
Beep....Beep...   
  
Anna's eyes held a lot of thought within them. Yes, Anna was in deep thought... Of Hao, and the new opponents and of course, the new battles.   
  
Beep...Beep...  
  
"Shaman Battles..." The itako mumbled under her breathe. She had not slept the whole night, her eyes grew weary, her face grew pale..   
  
Beep...Beep....  
  
A small movement made the itako jump. Her hand,which was connected to the unconcouse boy's felt movement once again, the hands of the Anna's fiance, Yoh, moved a little, Yoh's eyes squeezed together, then slowely opens.   
  
"YOH!" Anna yelled getting closer to her fiance.   
  
"Daijabou, Anna..." His voice sounded raspy, and weak. "I need some.. _/Couph/_ water.." The shaman begged.   
  
Anna nodded her head and went straight for water. Once she opened the door, a tall shoadowy figure loomed over her.   
  
"How is Danna?" It was Ryu, bandaged up from top to bottom, but he still could walk.   
  
"Better... I need to go get water." with that last said, the itako ran towards the pop machine.   
  
As the tall man was about to enter the Yoh's room, wheelchair sounds were heard, and Ryu shot to the long hallway connected to the room.   
  
In a wheelchair, sat a bluenette, with a bandaged up forehead, and a broken leg, and pushing the wheelchair, was the bluenette's sister.   
  
"How's Yoh?" Asked the bluenette, Horo Horo.   
  
"Anna said, 'Better'." Ryu replied.   
  
"Why are you all just standing here?" All eyes fell onto golden ones.   
  
Ren was on crunches, his leg wan't as bad as Horo's and he said he could manage. His right arm was damaged awefully, the docter said something about, broken bones.   
  
"We are about to go in, you coming?" Horo asked Ren.   
  
Ren nodded, and so one by one, the 3 injured men got into Yoh's room.   
  
"Yo!" Yoh managed to say, his voice still raspy and dry.   
  
"You sound aweful, Yoh.." Horo Horo stated.   
  
"You alright, Danna?" Ryu asked, concerned.   
  
"Kuso, those people broke my kwan-dao again. Kisama..." Ren cursed, through gritted teeth.   
  
There was silence as last night's battle played over their minds like a movie re-run.   
  
/_FLASHBACK/  
  
"HAO!" Yelled the younger Asakura, his voice full of hatred and anger. Just like on cue, the 5 shamans each called their own spirits.   
  
"Bason! in Kwan Dao! Oversoul!"  
  
"Kororo! Oversoul!"  
  
"Eliza! Oversoul! "  
  
"Tokegaroh! Oversoul!"  
  
"Amidamaru! In Haursame! In Futunomitama no Turugi! Oversoul!"  
  
Then, with one blast, came flying 5 huge mega Oversouls, one is a glowing yellow weapon, that took the place of Ren's Kwan Dao, another, that is blue spirit, with a beautiful figure, and another one, that has devil wings, and a nurse shirt, holding a gigantic needle, and one that looks like a cart, with 8 snake heads, and lastly, a giant blue sword with a red handle.   
  
All 5 strong-looking spirits charges right at the golden spirit, but was blocked by 3 other giant shadows. Their glowing red eyes spent chills down the shamans and respective spirit's back.   
  
With a loud roar from the three unkown spirits that seems to have came out of no where, the other 5 came, shooting back.   
  
Yells and screams were heard from the shamans that summoned the spirits, as the spirits slowely disntigrate, and leaving only the shamans flying back, until they crash into either a tomb stone, or a tree.  
  
/END FLASHBACK/  
_  
"Water.." Anna walked in, holding a bottle of water.   
  
Yoh smiled, and managed a 'Sankyuu' before gulping down all the water in one breathe.   
  
"So, how you feeling?" All eyes darted to a familiar voice at the entrance. It was Faust, though he was also injured, he managed to heal quicker than the others, so he was the one who is going to nurse them back to health.   
  
"Better, thanks Faust. For all your help." Yoh replied.   
  
Faust smiled, and went to check on Yoh's heart moniter. "Everything seems fine."  
  
"Everything is not..." Ren interrupted. "They are so strong... Hao's new groupies... They wiped us all out in one blow! I don't like this! I DONT LIKE BEING THE WEAKER ONE!"   
  
Horo Horo pushed his wheelchair over to Ren on his own, telling his sister to return for now. Horo Horo then left a hand on Ren's shoulder. Ren suddenly froze.   
  
"Daijabou... Most important thing is that we're together. " Horo Horo smiled at Ren, who shaded his eyes off with his long purple bangs.   
  
"But we're not!" Ryu interferred. "Chocolove, and Lyserg-Kun! They are not here!"   
  
"Did someone say the great joke king's name?!"   
  
"I heard mine too!"   
  
All eyes darted straight at the door, there stood the two missing shamans. Chocolove. Lyserg.   
  
"Hi!"   
  
"Konnichiwa!"   
  
The stares became grins, that soon became open-mouth happy smiles.   
  
"YOU'RE BACK! " Yelled Yoh, who tried getting off the bed, but ended up hurting his side.   
  
"LYSERG-KUN!" Screamed Ryu, who tried running, but ended up falling onto the floor.   
  
"LYSERG! CHOCOLOVE!" Horo Horo tried getting out of his wheelchair and standing up, but ended up falling back down, with a very painful foot.   
  
Ren smirked, and let out a 'hmph' but didn't try any of those stupid efforts the others did just ended up getting hurt themselves.   
  
_'It is time...'_ Anna smirked inwardly, though her outside showing no emotion.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what happened to all of you?" Asked Lyserg.   
  
After the 2's arrival, they all got around Yoh's hospital bed, and now disgussing what had happened.   
  
"Well... " Horo Horo tried to start.   
  
"Hao's back and he brought along some new groupies who beat the crap out of Yoh and the others, to the now state you see before you, and also, Hao has established a new tournament, called Shaman Battles, and in order to defeat Hao again, Yoh must enter the tournament." Anna said in almost one breathe.   
  
"Hao.....'s back...." Lyserg said under his amazed breathe. His eyes lost in deep thougt.   
  
"Well, we'll just beat the shit out of him again, why should we be all scared?" Chocolove blurted out, obviosly wasn't thinking.   
  
"BECAUSE WE GOT ALL BEAT UP TO THE PRESENT STATE!" Screamed Ren in a very annoyed tone.   
  
Chocolove backed away, with his hands out in a apologetic way, "Sorry, Sorry, I'm Very Sorry!"   
  
**_CHING!_**  
  
Suddenly, the window glass broke, and two people dropped in. They were in black cloaks, which covered their eyes and faces too.   
  
"YAMI NO BAKURA! SPIRIT BALL MODE!HYOI GATAI!(Don't kill me! PLS!)"   
  
"YAMI NO MALIK! SPIRIT BALL MODE! HYOI GATTAI!(NO! NO KILLIN!)"   
  
All the shamans watched in awe as the two mysteriose shamans hyoi gattaied with their spirits.   
  
"Iga-sou! Chocolove!"   
  
"Hai!"   
  
"MORPHINE! IN CRYSTAL PENDELUM! OVERSOAL!"  
  
"MIK! IN CLAWS! OVERSOUL!"  
  
(Now I don't know is that right, kill me if it's not)  
  
And now, the 4 are ready for batlle.   
  
"Do they work for Hao?!" asked Ren.   
  
"They can beat them! They are only in Hyoi Gatai mode, they can not surpass the power of the shaman." Faust stated.   
  
"GO LYSERG!" Cheered Ryu.   
  
"GET 'EM CHOCOLOVE!" Screamed Horo.   
  
"YAMI NO BAKURA! CARD! MAN-EATER BUG!" Yelled one of the hooded figures. He held out a small card and a creature appeared infront of it.   
  
A giant dark yellow and green like bug with sharp teeth and claws roared as it appeared.   
  
"YAMI NO MALIK! CARD! KORIBOU(Couldn't think, and spelling?)" A small Dust-ball like creature with long brown fur and 4 green legs and large purple eyes popped out of another card the other hooded figure stroke out.   
  
"NANI?!" Yoh and the others yelled in unison. Their eyes widened with confusion and amazement.   
  
"KOGEKI!" The hooded figures screamed for the attack.   
  
Snapping out of the trance, Lyserg screamed for his own attack. "MORPHINE!" The crystal pendelum went in front of the bug-like creature, who dodged just in the nick of time, and appear right in front of Lyserg.   
  
Chocolove used his amazing speed to do zigzags and turns, until he is right behind the fluff ball, who turned around just in time to scratch Chocolove with one of it's sharp purple claws.   
  
Lyseg pulled the wire, thus, making the pundelum go back, which hit the bug with full blast in the stomache. "GWAAAAAAA!" The bug cried in pain, as it disentigrated into nothingness.   
  
Chocolove countered just before the fluffball hit him,with one of his own scratches, that scratched the ball into nothing but air.   
  
Both winning shamans panted for breathe after their assault.   
  
"They are OK for shamans. " One of the hooded figure spoke.   
  
"But look at them, panting for breathe after defeating a Man-Eater Bug and a measly Koribou!" The other laughed.   
  
"tch" Both panting shamans gave the hooded figured a disgusted look.   
  
"They defeated you two, so why don't you tell us who you are?" Anna stepped.   
  
"hmph, fine." One of the hooded figures stated.   
  
With a loud flaping cloak-like sound, a man with long white hair, and evil-looking eyes, wearing a blue and white striped shirt and jeans, topped off with a odd necklace like thing around his neck, with a circle and pyrimid inside the cirle that has a eye inside the pyrymad, and outside the circle, has small dangling thingys, that lay on his chest. (Bakura is so hard to explain! :S) "I AM RYOU BAKURA!"   
  
With another loud flaping sound, a man with tanned skin, and white hair, wearing a sleeveless light pruple shirt and jeans, holding a golden rod, witha ball on one end with the same eye logo in the ring, and on the sides of the ball has two wing-like figures. "I AM MALIK ISHTAR!"   
  
"We work for Hao!" Ryou stated.   
  
"And we will be going too, we will see you again, Asakura Yoh. " Malik looked towards Yoh, before both of them taking off through the window again.   
  
"They work for Hao..." Yoh thought out loud.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Jacy- All for today, /YAWN/ I am SO tired... 2 chapters for today, good start.   
  
**_REVIEW THANX:_**

**Tenshi No Haru-Kaze -** lol I DO?! lol, i hoped you like this chapter, added some yugioh ppls in here, lol..... well, hope you liked it!

**Kaimara - **thanx for the tip! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

RR!


	5. Special Training starts

Shaman King II  
  
Chapter 4

Jacy- Yup yup, I'm updating cuz someone told me to. okok, I'm sorry for the delay!! But here's the long awaited chapter!!

Disclaimer- yea.. If i owned ANYTHING I would take all the horohoro plushies in the world!! muhahaha!

* * *

The tension sliently grew in the small room within the Asakura household. Yoh sat silently, his eyes gazed down at the table in distress. His body healed miraculously, just a few scratches here and there, and a broken bone, otherwise, he's just fine.

Ren had his eyes closed. His mind wondered, while he sat unconfortably on the floor. He got out of the crouches, but he was still bandaged up pretty bad.

HoroHoro looked down onto his lap. He still had to stay in the wheelchair for a while. His spiritless eyes gazed lifelessly. His body was still bandaged, but his hands healed better.

Ryu layed on the floor, looking towards the ceiling. He was nearly fully healed, just his jaw was a little broken. He maintained his hair at normal state, but his mind was as broken and munched up as any of them.

The rest of the people was either bandaged, or perfectly normal(Lyserg and Chocolove). But they all were quiet, and was doing a lot of thinking. All except the great Anna Kyoyama, who was just ticked off about the silence within this room.

"Alright!" The demanding female voice hit everyone back to reality. Anna closed her eyes patiently, and everyone stayed quiet, knowing Anna, she was about to give one of her speeches.

"You all know that the new tournament means a lot. Hao is still here, and your goals are clear. Beat Hao. Win Tournament." Anna opened her eyes slowely, to see all the doubtful faces around her."Why can't you all have a simple mind?"

Yoh smiled, and did his trademark laugh. "Well, Anna, you know it's not that easy.. Hao has new fo-"

Anna held out a hand to stop Yoh from speaking. When she knew Yoh had stopped for good, she started, "And so? When you first met Hao, you didn't know what kind of threat Hao was." Heads nodded in agreement. "You didn't know what he was capable of. And his allies were even more hard to predict."

Ren, who was still in doubt charged in, "But he's worse now, you know that." Many of the shaman's heads drooped down.

Anna gave a icy glare at Ren. "How do you know he's worse?"

"Because three spirits sent back all of Yoh and the group's oversouls!" Manta exclaimed.

Anna sighed, "You're all helpless." Horo Horo and Ren shot up in anger. "You guys think they're harder to beat. And maybe it's because you shamans don't train enough. You might just be a little rusty." Some of the shaman's in the room nodded, and dropped their heads in embarrasment. "And there's always the chance of they might be stronger.

Yoh looked more doubtful now. "So what?" Yoh shot up, staring at Anna with disbelief. "You all just need to train harder! If they can get that strong, SO CAN YOU!" She glared at a sulking Yoh.

Ryu smirked. From that, it turned into a small giggle, then a laugh. everyone stared at him as if he went insane. "Anna's right!! We just need to train more! Nothing's impossible for Danna!"

Lyerg smiled warmly. "Ryu-san has a point. We can all train, together! And learn eachother's techniques."

Faust grabbed Eliza's hand and squeezed it a little, smiling, he pitched in, "We never tried that before. Maybe we can learn to work together better then."

HoroHoro's lifeless eyes suddely became more full of life. "Yea.. Maybe that WOULD work.." He smiled to himself.

A smirk crept onto Ren's face. "We defeated Hao once, we can do it again."

Yoh let out his trademark laugh yet again, but more life like, and more happy. "You're right! With Anna here and helping us, it would be a breeze!" His toothy grin made others smile too.

Anna watched as the boys got their spirits back, while her mind was wondering off. _'Sorry, Yoh. That might not come true... for long...'

* * *

_

Right the next day, everyone was out of the bandages, and into battle costumes. They were their joking, fun selves again. Ready for battle, and won't 'die down' again!

The training list Anna, Pilika, and even Eliza stayed up all night to make payed off. The teams were made for the training.

Monday-(Morning)-Yoh,Ren,Horo(team1), Ryu, Lyserg, Chocolove,Faust(Team2)

(Afternoon)-Yoh,Ryu,Lyserg,Horo(Team1), Ren, Chocolove, Faust(Team2)

Tuesday-(Morning)-Yoh,Ren,Chocolove,Faust(Team1), Horo,Ryu,Lyserg(Team2)

(Afternoon)-Yoh,Chocolove,Faust,Lyserg(team1), Ren,Horo,Ryu(Team2)

Wednesday-(Morning)-Yoh,Ren,Ryu(team1), Horo,Faust, Lyserg, Choclove

(afternoon)-Ren,Horo,Lyserg(Team1), Yoh,Faust,Chocolove,Ryu(team2)

And the list goes on and on, with new combos each day, until the fateful Fridays would come, wich meant a day training with everyone. Their friendship, and partnership would increase, along with their power.

They would do almost anything, from meditating, to trying to read eachother's minds. From running 50 miles, to battling eachother on top of a large body of water. From wacky to actually fun, the list goes on and on, and the shamans get stronger and stronger each day.

* * *

One fateful Monday, Yoh was supposed to do the 50 mile run with HoroHoro and Ren. They split it up, so each of them would run about 16 miles. It was Yoh's shift, as he round five corners, ran down eight alley ways, and down fifteen more blocks, did he arruptedly stopped, and not for the greater cause.

Yoh was rounding another corner, when he suddenly stopped, hearing a painful mourning sound coming from up ahead.

A dark alleyway.

Yoh didn't retreat, but rather went ahead, curiuose of that familiar voice, but something in his head knew it wasn't right. Amidamaru, who was sadly taken by Anna, who collected all the spirits to do special training on them, wasn't there to protect the weaponless Yoh. He was very vulnerable to attacks.

Just when that young boy tiptoed closer, and closer to the mourning sound, he saw a figure. A bloody figure of a boy the same age as Yoh. He has long... what colour was that? Yoh couldn't tell by all the blood, and the shadows. The boy's eyes are not visible, as the hair blocked off everything... when Yoh's eyes led to the lower part of the boy, did he notice...

"Oh shit... It's.. Hao..."

* * *

Jacy- HA! okok, i know cliffy... EVIL! MUHAHHAH! Ok, i want to continue this story now!! Actually, i just might do that!! :D!

REVIEW THANX

Keiko- It will be a HaoXYoh!! You'll see!! I'm gld you're so excited!!

Tenshi- HEY! DON'T KILL ME! XP! You know why i dumped them in...

Sakuuya- lol, sorry about the grammer and stuff... I needa recheck some words sometimes! And when discriptive words come to my mind, i use them, but if they don't i just.. dont! heh heh!!! But i'll do as you say! Thanx for the help!(and yamiless characters? I dunno.. I mght! I'll see how things goes!)

ab-angel- o ok, sure, yuou don't have to read it if you don't like it, it's one of my earlier fics, so i apologize for you getting mixed up! but thanx for not flamming or anything!

Trisana- Ahem. If you CARE to read the author notes, you would know, I need a whole new CAST for the new SK cause i can't reuse dead ppl,RIGHT?! so next time, scream at me AFTER you got 44your fact straight. Didn't want to be mean, but you really pissed me off!

FlameThrower666- Burn yourself, bastard. I have no time for your worthlessness.

Asakura Kyoko- OK! I bet you want me to update AGAIN, right?! heehee!! cliffys are so evil!!

WaterThrower- Yea, thanx a mil! go get em!

Midnight Wolf- Here's a update! I'm relly glad some ppl actually like it.. It's not the best in many ppl's list, so thanx a lot for reviewing such nice commetns! you ppl make me happy! :D!

Mangamania- HII! I can't believe it's you! :D! Thanx for the support!! And i guess i'll be seeing you on the new board some time? well, take care till then!

Ren F- YAY YOU LIKE MALIK TOOO! :D:D!! OKok, thans a lot for reviewing!! And i'll update sooner.. i hope..

* * *

Jacy- SOrry everyone, for updating for a long time!! I was thinking ofstopping this story off first, but so many ppl want to see more! hey, i might even continue more of if later!! who knows?! Well, CHA FOR NOW! :D!


	6. Mystery!

SHAMNKING II –Mystery!

Jacy- YOOOOOOO! Me back, with a new penname to BOOT! So after this, my name won't be Jacy anymore, but…

Azure- HEY! Now, I wasn't gonna finish this, but some people, or is it the same person! Is URGING me to! So here it is, SHAMAN KING II- a new episode!

Now, I'm just bored, so you can skip to the rest of the story and ignore this, but if you are bored too, you can listen to my little chatting! Ok! So has anyone ever heard of GRAVITATION! It's like my newest and one of the biggest craze! YEA! HIROSHI YOU ROCK! Ahem… Their songs rocks my little pathetic brain too! YEA! BLIND GAME AGAIN ROCKS! BAD LUCK FOREVER! (And before, there was this guy telling me about gravitation, and I should cross it over with this too! Well… I dunno… maybe! I'm only on book 6! And I haven't seen any eps! T.T) GRAVITATION is no doubt one of my favs! Now… should I cross it with this!

NOW! ALL YOU PPL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR…

SHAMANKINGII- CHAPTER 6?

Disclaimer- NO OWN! NO OWN! Me only own this lovely gravitation book! (Tenshi- HEY! THAT'S where my manga went/swipes/) er… maybe not?

* * *

"What the HELL! I seriously CAN NOT believe you ACTUALLY brought that son of a bitch HAO home!" Loud yelling was heard from the Funbari Onsen, as Ren reached for his Bason-Dou(/tou?). (Kwan Dao in the manga)

"HEY! REEEEN! Don't be so hasty!" HoroHoro grabbed hold of Ren just before he pulled his weapon out.

"EXACTLY!" Ryu charged in, grabbing the Bason-Tou away from the dangerous milk boy. "And calling Hao a son of a bitch means calling danna's mom a bitch too! You gotta THINK!"

Ren glared harshly at Ryu and HoroHoro before yelling, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE! Get your DIRTY hands OFF me!" He flung HoroHoro off. "My QUESTION is WHY IS THAT LITTLE BASTARD DOING HERE!" He shot his finger at a sleeping figure who rested upon Yoh's sheets.

Ryu pushed Ren aside. "I TOLD you to WATCH YOUR MOUTH! Are you CURSING for SHISHOU(Yoh's dad) to DIE!"

Ren shot back daggers at Ryu as this glowering contest raged on.

"SHHHH!" All eyes rested upon Yoh, who sat silently beside his brother. It was Yoh, who brought Hao back after finding his body, all covered in blood in the little, dark alleyway, back to the Funbari Onsen, just as the rest of the shamans awaited his arrival.

"Yoh…" Lyserg said softly, before turning back to the bickering trio. "Maybe you all should stay quiet for now… "

"YEA HELL I WILL!" Ren screamed even louder. "WHY THE HELL DID THAT YOH BRING BACK THAT LITTLE -"

"REN! Watch it!" Ryu glared at him.

"Why DID Yoh bring back that little asshole anyways! He should have KILLED him after finding him all slashed up! It could have saved us a LOT of work!" HoroHoro crossed his arms and stared at the boy who rested innocently on Yoh's dark blue futon.

"HoroHoro-kun…" Lyserg's eyes saddened just as his tone did. "Yoh-kun, I'm sorry, but I feel the same way as the others. This.." he glared at Hao, "This DEMON! He killed my PARENTS!"

"Yoh, WHY! Other than kill him off, you let him STAY ALIVE!" Ren threw his arm out in disbelief. "Now, other than letting us SLAUGHTER him, you let Faust play OPERATION! With that kid!"

Yoh stayed silent, not answering their questions. The awkward silence kept on for some time, each shaman confused, and stunned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and came in Faust, who was holding a small towel, wiping his hands. "He will be alright now, Yoh-kun."

"I CAN'T stand this anymore!" Ren jumped up, even angrier than before. He grabbed Yoh's shirt collar, and shook him lightly, but furiously. "WHY! WHY DID YOU SAVE HIM!"

"REN!" Chocolove and HoroHoro grabbed hold of Ren before he killed Yoh.

"Let him explain!" Chocolove pulled Ren away. "There MUST be some explanation Yoh has to give about this!" HoroHoro nodded in agreement.

"Well.. YOH!" Ren asked dangerously at Yoh, who is now standing up, facing Ren and the others. His eyes are shaded off by his bangs. No one can tell what Yoh is truly thinking.

"…" Yoh never made a sound, but turned around, facing Hao, and he kneed back down beside his brother.

"What is WITH you, Yoh-kun!" Lyserg yelled.

"SEE! He CAN'T explain himself! He must be under Hao's SPELL or SOMETHING!" Ren shouted, jumping to conclusions. He reached for his Bason-Tou again, but was stopped as Faust and Ryu stepped in front of the blade, blocking Ren's reach. "The HELL!"

"Ryu! Faust! What is WRONG with you guys! Aren't you gonna do something about Yoh?" HoroHoro yelled, confused.

Faust glared at Ren. "Yoh-kun must have his reasons. We can't jump to conclusions. We have to hear YOH'S part of the story." Ryu nodded.

"Danna, he might not feel like talking right now, but he will talk when time is right! Don't push it..." he gave a cold glare at Ren. "….REN…"

Ren was stricken back a little, but gained back his composure just as fast as when he lost it. "Are you… Threatening ME!" He glared harshly at Ryu, then at Faust, then back to Ryu.

"STOP IT!" The loud voice brought the fighting shaman's head to turn towards the door. There, stood Anna, who carried all the spirits, and beside him, stood Manta.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING!" Manta yelled, nearly in tears. "What's GOING ON! Where's your FRIENDSHIP!"

"Manta…" Ryu mumbled, as the other shamans with the exception of Yoh, turned towards the one human.

"Yoh… Yoh has his REASONS! STOP FIGHTING! For Yoh, for your own GOOD! Stop fighting!" Manta screamed, as tears starting flowing down his cheeks. "You guys aren't LIKE this! You guys won't FIGHT FOR REAL! STOP IT!" He roughly brushed his tears away.

A hand lay itself beside Manta's shoulder. The little boy's eyes shot open with shock. "A-Anna…?"

The itako led her way towards the room. She stood beside Yoh. "Even MANTA has better sense than you so called SHAMANS!" she yelled, facing everyone. "What IF Yoh brought Hao back ALIVE! That doesn't mean you all can stop your training and start WHINING like BABIES!" Her words sunk deep like a knife stabbed all the way through.

"But.. It's HAO we're talking about!" Lyserg dared to go against the Itako.

"SO!" Lyserg was taken back. "Stop blaming YOH and maybe we can talk about what's REALLY GOING ON!" A few puzzled looks challenged the itako. "WHY do you think Hao would be doing in a DARK ALLEYWAY, all CUT UP!"

Many of the shamans stopped and started pondering this question. What really happened!

All of a sudden, Yoh stood up. He put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Thanks… Anna…" He managed to mumble.

"Yoh…."

* * *

"HOW did this happen? WHY did it? WHO other than Hao, did it involve? WHAT did the attacker want? WHEN did it happen? WHERE did it really happen? Is it really in the dark alleyway, or are the secrets really somewhere else? These are the questions we need answered." Anna said, slamming a pile of paper down onto the little table right outside Yoh's room.

"Anna, what are those for?" HoroHoro asked, pointing to the paper.

"Since you all can't STAND each other," she drifted off, as pairs of glares faced one another. "Then I'll MAKE you people work together!" She yelled.

"WHA!" Ren and Ryu jumped up, annoyed and confused.

"Remember," Anna sat down in front of the papers. "The training WAS supposed to be about working together, but if you can't, then I'll MAKE you!" she stopped a little, to see each one of their expressions. "After being paired up, each of you will take a piece of paper, which includes some information about what you need to find, and any clues would be written down onto the paper, and as you walk out the doors, grab a fair amount of bags to put your clues in. Got it?"

"WAIT!" All eyes layed upon Chocolove. "Uh.. WHY are we helping Hao!"

Anna sighed. "You all are too stupid to know, aren't you!" The shamans glared at her. "Well, if Hao has a enemy, where do WE stand then! What if.. I'm saying IF! What IF Hao's the good guy? Then now what? What if Hao IS the bad guy? Then there are others that are willing to help us! But the biggest question of all- Who is STRONG enough to slash Hao up like that?" Everyone stayed silent, pondering the same questions. "So all we can do is investigate this little mystery. OK?"

Heads nodded nervously. "Alright. Back to this, here are the teams. Ren and Ryu…"

"WHAT!" both of the boys shot up, angry. "HOW CAN YOU PAIR ME UP WITH THIS GUY!"

Anna gave both boys a death glare, shutting them up. "… Faust and HoroHoro…"

HoroHoro and Faust both nodded. "and Lyserg and Chocolove." She finished.

"Hey… what about Yoh?" Chocolove questioned.

Anna nodded. "I was getting there… " Chocolove kept shut. "Yoh will stay here with Hao, until Hao wakes up, Yoh will stand guard. As for Manta, and me we will stay here, and await for you guys. You are to report to me, understand?" All the boys nodded.

"Now, good luck. Each sheet you and your partner take will have a map, and the red circle is where each team will look around. You are to use your SHAMANIC ABILITIES. Understood?"

Groans came out. "Aww, man! It's like looking for the rice back in Patch village, but now, it's things we don't even know!" HoroHoro complained.

"Hey… Anna-san…" Lyserg asked, "What about our spirits? Will we be able to use them?"

Anna smirked, then took out her blue beads. "I'll call them back from 'the place between heaven and hell'."

Suspicious looks aroused at Anna's remark. 'The place between heaven and hell'? What the hell!

Anna ran into her trance, and shook her blue beads, chanting as she went. With one last shook, the beads glowed in a red light, and it got itself into a box light shape, as the center started glowing blue, and out came the many spirits.

"Bason!"

"Kororo!"

"Tokageroh!"

"Eliza!"

"Mic!"

"Morphine!"

The spirits floated back to their respected shamans. "Here, other than the spirits, each will get a magnifying glass, gloves, bags, and some money." Anna finished.

"Huh? Money?" Ryu asked.

"YOUR own money. And it's for some 'special' uses when you need to." She trailed off, noting that she's not going to give away more. If these groups of shamans are going to go through with this investigation, they will have to use their own brains, and shamanic powers.

Still confused, but forced to leave, the shamans each got to their groups, and grabbed a sheet from Anna, and their materials from Manta, who waited out in the front.

* * *

TEAM RR (Team Ryu and Ren)

"Hmmmm… It says here, we are looking around the lake near the little hill and road…" Ryu said, reading the map as the two of them walked off.

"What in all ASIA are you TALKING about!" Ren grabbed the map from Ryu and looked at the circled destination. "… Oh shit.."

"What?" Ryu leaned closer to hear what Ren just said.

"WHAT WHAT!" Ren's fast flustered red with anger, and took off running towards the destination.

"O-Oi! Wait up!"

* * *

TEAM FH(Team Faust and HoroHoro)

"Huh? Where's that?" HoroHoro peered into the map. "Hey… Fausty… Do you know where this i-" HoroHoro got cut off, as he perks up to see a bus driving right at him, honking like crazy.

Just as it nearly hit HoroHoro, a hand reached out, and grabbed HoroHoro just in time before he turned to a pancake, and pulled him back to the sidewalk.

"W-whoa! I think my whole life just flashed through me head!" HoroHoro turned around to see Faust just standing there, hunched over. "Th-thanx, Fausty!"

Faust raised a eyebrow. "Fausty?"

"HEHEH!" HoroHoro jumped up, laughing. "YEA! Nice name, eh!" He patted Faust's back. "Now, let's find that place and get on going!" He marched on happily.

Only HoroHoro can be happy after nearly being killed by a bus. Faust thought, as he and Eliza followed after HoroHoro.

* * *

TEAM CL (Team Chocolove and Lyserg)

"So, which way, Lyserg!" Chocolove asked, as Lyserg got out his pendulum.

"Just a second." He said patiently. "Morphine, let's go!" Morphine sipped into the crystal pendulum that hung out of Lyserg's jacket arm. The young psychic closed his eyes, using all his furyoku, he tried to determine where the marked circle on the map is.

After a while, the pendulum jerked towards the familiar walkway which the shamans usually run through for their training.

"Follow me, Chocolove-kun!" Lyserg yelled, running towards the place the pendulum jerked.

"Uh… Wait up, Lasargo!" Chocolove grabbed the map and chased after the dowser.

* * *

TEAM RR

"Uh… so THIS is the place.." Ryu stated, as he and Ren walked down a little grassy hill stretched above a little river.

"Hmph…" Ren managed to say, as memories rushed through his head. He remembered, when he first saw Yoh, he had sent his kyun-shi to do his bidding by destroying Yoh. One of the earlier places he and his sister, Jun had hit was this very spot, when Yoh was training with weights on while running. The three kyun-shi that was sent to kill the very shaman that is now Ren's best friend, had been sent out, but never returned.

"HEY!" A hand slapped Ren's back, startling the little shaman, and popping him out of his daydreaming.

"WHAT!" Ren's face flushed red once again, as he turned to face Ryu.

"Hey, hold it, I'm not gonna fight you again," Ryu stated. "But, hey, you alright?"

Ren was so shocked, he couldn't speak. "Uh…" Then, Ren shook it off. "OF COURSE I AM!" Ren screamed. Is this what it's like to work together?

"Whatever, man." Ryu shrugged. "Just checking!" He grinned.

Ren glared at the older man, but he never returned the glare, but decided to start work. "Alright, Ren, pass me a bag."

"Get it yourself."

"Hmm? Oh, but I thought we were supposed to work TOGETHER!"

"Pfft, that doesn't mean I turn into your SLAVE!"

"TCH! I just want you to pass a BAG!"

"GET IT YOURSELF!"

"WHY YOU COCKY…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

As the two continued their fighting, the two spirits watching sighed as the shamans continued to tear each other apart.

"So much for working together…" Tokageroh sighed.

"Butchama…" Bason looked away.

* * *

TEAM FH

"HEY FAUSTY! Is this the place!" HoroHoro yelled back as Faust catches up.

Faust turned and saw where HoroHoro was pointing. There was only a very busy street with people and shops. There was a broad, busy road with cars zooming by.

"… Are you sure?" Faust asked, going over to HoroHoro to look at his map.

"Yea… You see that square? I think it means it's that shop there… and that's gotta be this sign…" HoroHoro pointed around to show Faust what he meant. "But… How does Anna think we can actually DO here! It's such a crowd!" HoroHoro backed away as another crowd of teenagers walked by.

HoroHoro looked around to find Faust as the teenagers passed. "Fausty?"

He turned around to see Faust already at work. He has his white gloves on, and is scraping something off the road.

HONK! HONK!

GET OFF THE ROAD! HONK!

HoroHoro watched in disbelief as Faust kneed down in the middle of the busy road, using his scalpel, he's scraping something off the road.

"H-hey! Fausty!" He yelled, as he pulled Faust out of the road. "You wanna get killed!"

"A clue." Faust simply said.

"Huh?" HoroHoro asked as Kororo, confused, pops out of HoroHoro's blue hair.

"A clue." Faust said, as he pointed to the bag Eliza held out.

HoroHoro reached for his magnifying glass, and bent down very close to the little zip lock bag. He used the magnifying glass to see what Faust meant by 'clue'. Though the young Ainu was very excited and curious, the only thing that was in the little bag was only just a small scrap of the concrete…. Though it was died.. blood red?

"Is that… blood?" HoroHoro asked, looking up at Faust. Faust nodded.

* * *

TEAM CL

"HEEEEEEEEY! LASARGO! WHERE ARE WE GOOOOOOOOOOING!" Chocolove yelled, still running behind the dowser. He saw Lyserg run in through a corner, so the joker followed.

"Hey! I-" Chocolove tried to say, but as he turned, he bumped into Lyserg himself! And Chocolove fell down on his behind. "OW! Hey! Why'd you stop!"

"Chocolove-kun… is that.. blood?" Lyserg asked, pointing towards the dead end in the dark alleyway.

"What the?" Chocolove asked, as he stood up, examining the dark alleyway. "Huh? I don't see any…" He drifted off as he approached the dark dead end.

Plip.

Chocolove stopped in the middle, frightened of what that sound was… it sounded like water… He then looks down to what he stepped on, and it was no doubt… some liquid.

"Ch-Chocolove-kun… Give me your shoe." Chocolove did as he was told. Lyserg took Chocolove's shoe out to the light, and turned it over to look at what Chocolove stepped on. Lyserg's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as he dropped the shoe.

"H-huh! Lasearga! What's up! Hey!" Chocolove shouted, unable to move as he's standing on one leg. His call never reached Lyserg, as his memory flashed to when his parents died.

"MAMA! PAPA!" He watched dreadfully as his parents got burnt to death. Blood was spilt out as his parents were injured beforehand.

"N..No.." Lyserg whispered, as a vision of Meene, of the X-LAWS popped in his head.

"_You're a innocent kid, Lyserg. But innocence and being weak are two different things…_." The icicles came flying towards her… why… why couldn't Lyserg have saved her?

Both his parents and his fellow X-LAWS companions died… they all had this crimson liquid poured out of them as they died. Why? Why couldn't he save them?

"LYSERG!" Lyserg blinked back to reality as Chocolove shook him fiercely. "HEY!"

Lyserg dropped to his knees, and started breathing heavily. The visions… it's too much…

Still hopping on one foot, and with Mic right beside him, Chocolove bent down, and shook Lyserg again, but more gently this time. "Hey… You ok?"

"I'm…. OK…" Lyserg gasped as he closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. Morphine floated worriedly by Lyserg, casting a concerned look at the boy.

* * *

Azure- how do you all like it! I hope it was good for you all! It's a lot longer this time! YIP!

REVIEW THANX!

Invador Krista- YIP! Here's your new chapter! Hope you like this one! It's really tense out there!

SKAddict- Here's your update! And Hao's alright… at least for now.. MUHAHAHA! LOL! Just kidding! This is gonna get pretty good!

Sakuuya- YAY! Thanx! I know.. my grammar isn't really outta this world, but I'm glad you liked it! The spelling and grammar got better since this was one of my first fics to start off with!

Ren F- OOH! Too bad you still don't know what's up with Hao! I hope you like this chapter too!

Kina-chan- Gomen! My jap sucked like sewer water! That's cause that's when I first was learning jap, and I didn't have a teacher or anything, I learn it purely from watching anime and totally thorough sound, and thanx for telling me! I really gotta edit those earlier chapters!

Bloody Cross- hahaha! Funny review! I hope you liked the story! Sorry If I confused you!

Reviewer- yesh yesh! Here's the update! I really have to thank you! You gave me the push to continue going! Thanx!

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! REVIEW PLS!


	7. Author's Note: Drop

Really? Yoh/Anna? I tried to write a Yoh/Anna?

Haha, hello everyone, this is Azure. It's been 8 years-ish, since I started this fic. And it's been 7-ish years since an update even occurred. I don't even remember what this was going to be about, nor what I had planned for it. But I do remember it was going to be epic. (Sads)

I can't even bring myself to reread it, since I'm sure my grammar, spelling, and everything was that of a Junior-High level. (Since I did write this around then, I think.)

I still haven't fallen out of Shaman King, and this will never happen. However, I can't even remember what this story was about, how do you expect me to continue it? So sadly, this will be a notice of this story being officially dropped.

I'm sorry, everyone. I always aim too high and I never did manage to finish a story. But this is definitely one I won't be continuing. My writing style changed way too much and even if I am to attempt a continuation for this, it would be so different everyone might become more angry than pleased. So, thank you everyone, who had supported me throughout this story and I appreciate everyone's reviews and love. I'm truly sorry for dropping this story, but it would be the only 'good' thing to do. I am much too ashamed to even go back to read it, and thus I don't plan on finishing it.

All of you have my greatest and deepest apology.

-Azure


End file.
